1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise filter, a multistage-connection LC filter, and a medical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility model Application Publication No. 05-036822 discloses a common-mode choke coil in which: a closed magnetic circuit is formed by fixing a UU-shaped or EE-shaped magnetic core by using a U-shaped spring steel; a winding wire (hereinafter simply referred to as a “winding”) is wound around this magnetic core; and a pin terminal is connected and fixed to the above-described spring steel, and used as a magnetic core ground terminal. Noise filters including such a common-mode choke coil have been used.